


Unlike Heaven

by artysmartypigfarty



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artysmartypigfarty/pseuds/artysmartypigfarty
Summary: (2005 romcom Just Like Heaven meets Moca's Demon Lydia AU)Lawerence is at a loss in life. Eager to escape the tragedy in his life he moves into a sublet apartment that's fully furnished and available month to month. The reasons for this are unclear with the only explaination that it is a tragic family matter. Lawerence doesn't care, all he cares about is a couch for his ass and a fridge for his beer. After settling in he find that the apartment is not quite as vacant as advertised. He counters a seething blonde sprite clad entirely in black demanding that he get out of her home. However just as he builds his counter argument she fades just as quickly as she'd appeared. A fully furnished apartment with excellent delivery options are worth having to put up with a angry spirit right?
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Lydia Deetz, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Unlike Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This started floating around in my brain cave and wouldn't leave. Its based on the movie Just like Heaven but will have some tweaks. Mostly inspired by some art I did a few days ago. We love a bit of blond demon Lydia.

"It comes fully furnished?"

"Yes, It's a very complicated situation...a family matter I can't say much on the subject" Jane Butterfield gave a mournful sigh as she met Lawerence's gaze. "The place could be yours, but it is a month to month lease...Its a frustrating arrangement but if you like it then I may be able to speak with the owners" 

She swelled with air again, preparing to start a second sale's pitch to try and convince him. Lawerence cut her off before she could begin wanting to spare himself from further exposure to the woman's nasally voice. 

"I'll take it" that caught her by surprise. Lawrence placed the knick-knack he'd been fiddling with back down on the mantle. It was a decent-sized apartment with a view overlooking the city. It was strange for it to be on the market even with the unique restrictions in the lease. Lawrence didn't care about any of that, however. He cared that the couch was comfortable, the fridge worked, and he didn't have to venture to any more tours that day. Walking away from the mantle, he opened his tattered backpack and pulled out a beer. He tossed himself back onto the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, gesturing to his real estate agent to take care of the particulars. 

An hour, signatures, and wad of cash later, Lawerence was left alone in the apartment. He tilted his head back on the couch. The flat was a little musty, not his particular style regarding aesthetics but irrelevant. All that mattered to him was that he was alone, had a place to put his feet up, and there was no one around criticize the empty cans of beer that began to accumulate the space around him. 

The sun had long set in the sky. Lawerence's eyes had crossed, looking at the television. There was a home video playing. A woman in a sparkling red dress was talking to the camera. He heard his voice on the screen, lighter than it had been in months. He was cooing at the woman, urging her to turn around and talk to the camera. She was calling him to put the camera down and follow her. 

"Ven Conmigo, Mi Amor" she purred at him. It was too much. Lawerence reached for his beer again and found it was empty. He had more in the fridge. Restocking was a top priority before popping the movie in. He stood up from the couch, upsetting the empties around him. The clanging of the cans to the floor announced his movements. He swayed upon standing, the alcohol in his system dulling the world around him and lessening the pain he felt from hearing the woman in red's voice again.

He stumbled into the wall knocking down a picture frame. It fell to the floor and would have been salvageable had he not stepped on the glass a moment later. It crunched beneath his feet, lucky he hadn't bothered to take his shoes off. That was the benefit of solely wearing slippers wherever he went. He hardly felt them on his feet. Ignoring the mess he left behind, he retrieved another beer from the fridge. 

It was a short trip back to the couch. Lawerence's dull eyes returned to the screen as he reentered the room. The video was still playing. He'd turned the camera around, and now he could see himself with his arms wrapped around the beautiful woman in red. He was kissing her neck as she tittered with laughter. She was so beautiful, and it stirred old feelings of resentment and remorse in him. His finger dug beneath the tab at the top of the can. His fingernails were practically nonexistent and offered no assistance to aid him in his efforts. Finally, he was able to gain purchase there, pulling the tab up, so it punctured the metal protecting the amber carbonate. 

Suddenly his view of the television was blocked by a mass of blinding white hair. Perhaps blocked wasn't the right word as the figure was scarcely big enough to obscure anyone's view. Nonetheless, the sudden appearance startled him, causing him to jump back in surprise. His finger pushed the tab farther so that it punctured the beer. The contents sprayed out of the can, aggravated by the movements he'd made moments before. Lawrence wasn't sober enough to feel afraid or startled. His reactions were born out of confusion and a small flash of concern for having drunk the cheap beer to the point of visual hallucinations. He blinked and adjusted his vision. 

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing in my home?" The hallucination spoke. That wasn't good. Had he gotten high at some point in the night? Lawrence rubbed the scruff on his chin, trying to recall anything he consumed other than his body weight in beer. He took a closer look. 

Before him stood a petite young woman, older than 16 but younger than 25, she was pale and fragile in her appearance. It looked like one might break her if they were to handle her too roughly. She had a pretty face with a pointed chin. Her lips were full and challenged only in size by her large eyes. They were dark and narrowed on him with a look of complete disdain. Her skin was pale, corpse-like, but lacked the Burton-esque tinge of color he associated with zombies. Her hair was shoulder-length, a blinding shade of blonde with streaks of poisonous green running through it. Her brows were dark as they turned down, giving him the most condescending look he'd ever received. Given his past transgressions, that was a marvelous feat. She was looking at him, expectantly for his answer. Her arms crossed over her chest. 

The gesture gave him a moment to appreciate her outfit, or what there was of it. She wore a striped minidress that hugged her body tightly. It reminded him of something he'd seen in a burlesque show. Her chest and legs were shrouded in lace that did nothing but enhance the view rather than hide the areas from his eyes. Her legs were mostly covered by a pair of thigh-high boots bearing stripes as well. Of all the things he'd expected to see on a trip, a spooky stripper had been low on the list. 

"S' my home" Lawrence slurred in response, taking a swig of his beer. He gestured loosely to the space around him, the gesture slightly offsetting his balance and likely sending a whiff of alcohol in her direction. "Moved in t' day…"

"This is my home..." she snapped her arms uncrossing as she went to rest her hands on her hips. "I'm sure that's what is permissible on the street, but in civilized society, you can't break into someone's apartment and treat it like your favorite overpass. Get the hell out of my apartment and take your shit with you" she gestured to the cans of beer littered around the floor. 

Lawrence didn't know whether to be amused or irritated. He knew what was happening here, he'd heard about it before. He began to laugh, causing the woman's eyebrow to rise. "I get it...of course... there's no deal like this...its a rent scam"

"What are you talking about?"

"Y'know princess...a rent scam... there are probably five other people with keys to this apartment…" He ran his hand along his face. Well, it'd be back to the search for an apartment tomorrow. For the night, he was going to crash on the couch. He didn't care what little gothic barbie had to say about it, she wasn't big enough to do anything to him anyway. "They probably all paid their deposits and-"

"And moved in all of their things?" he cut off as he was interrupted again. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Lawrence couldn't help noticing the perk of her cleavage when she did so, it was meager yet enhanced by the gesture. He felt a wave of appreciation for her outfit. She looked like some kind of Halloween stripper. He couldn't determine her age, but if she was under 18, he wasn't sure who would have let her out of the house dressed like that. Wait. Move-in all of their things? He looked around, circling back to her counterpoint. 

"The apartment came furnished-what?" He noticed she'd stepped closer to him. There was a smile curling up on her dark, painted lips. 

"See something you like?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. 

The honest answer to that question was yes, especially from this angle. He shook his head slightly. She looked too young. He stepped back from her and gestured around the apartment again. He couldn't decide if it was better to get drunker or slow his conception down as the girl closed in on him again.

"This is your stuff?" he asked, gesturing. 

"Yes...this is my stuff... that's my couch, that's my coffee table..." She pointed to the cans of beer. "Have you ever even heard of a coaster?" she looked disgusted. Lawrence appreciated how well she wore the expression even if her nagging was starting to annoy him. 

Her eyes had landed on the shattered picture frame on the ground. She pointed to it suddenly alight with rage. Lawrence blinked at her, the tips of her hair seemed to have changed color. Yeah, he had to have popped a pill at some point that evening. That was the only way to explain the shift in his vision. Watching the video always did that to him. "YOU BROKE MY FRAME!" she screeched. 

"I...what?" 

"You broke my frame, you disgusting creature! LOOK!" she swung at him, and he jerked back out of the way. "I don't care who you are... you're cleaning that up" she stomped away from him into the kitchen, leaving a cold breeze in her wake. Lawrence watched her go, allowing himself to appreciate the sway of her hips as she retreated. It was a nice view, even if he had no intention of doing anything about it. She carried a distinct aura of jailbait. 

Besides, he still had to sort out the matter of her living in the apartment. She had to be lying about it. There was no way she could have enough to afford the entire apartment. She looked like some kind of dolled-up street urchin. Probably a kid running a scam, wanting to have a party in the place. He moved after her ready to call her bluff, but just like that, she was gone. He stepped into the kitchen and looked around perplexed as she seemed to have vanished into thin air. 

"Uh...hello?" Lawrence called out to the space around him, confused. There was no reply. There was no trace of her in the apartment. He went from room to room, searching for her until he lost interest. The pounding in his head was back amplified by the cheap beer and sound of the video playing in the background. He gave up, assuming it was nothing more than a trick of the mind. He needed to avoid being crossfaded for a bit. Crashing himself back onto the sofa, he propped a beer on his chest and nursed it as he fell asleep. His dreams were hazy but featured a petite blonde clad in black. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading Breathers! Would love to know your thoughts!


End file.
